Mourir par amour
by Cassandra-Lune
Summary: "Il m'avait rendu si faible que s'en devenait dérisoire. Je n'étais plus qu'une maigre poupée de chiffon au corps mutilé par la souffrance. Une pauvre fille complètement dépendante." OS Clove / Cato.


**Bonjours à tous. Voici mon deuxième OS sur le couple Cato / Clove. Il est écrit du point de vu de Clove. Encore une fois tous les personages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Mon regard parcourais son corps. Ses beaux cheveux blonds dans lesquelles je voulais enfouir mes doigts fin, sa gueule d'ange qui hantait chacun de mes rêves, ses yeux noirs qui me fessait tourner la tête ... Tout en lui semblait parfait.

J'imaginais ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes, ses bras encercler ma taille comme si j'étais la plus belle des porcelaines, son souffle chaud contre ma tempe me fessant perdre la tête.

Mais mon tableau se brisait bien trop vite. A cause d'elle. Cette putain de pouffiasse blonde. Celle qui fessait chavirer son coeur. Celle qu'il enlaçait la nuit.

Et comme à chaque fois, mon coeur s'est brisé. J'avais l'impression que le seul moyen d'estomper la douleur était de me l'arracher, que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre, comme si ma vie ne méritait plus de continuer.

Leurs lèvres se pressaient sous mes yeux. Comme si je n'existais pas. Leur histoire mêlait passion et sentiment, ils semblaient si _parfait._

Alors, j'ai souffert. La douleur rongent mon coeur.

La nuit je courais dans la forêt. Je courais jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me supporter. Je courais jusqu'à m'éffondrer face contre terre. Je courais pour oublier.

Puis je hurlais. Je hurlais ma souffrance. Mon destin maudit. Mon amour non-partagé.

C'était comme un feu. Un feu qui se propageait à l'intérieur de mon organisme, consumant mon coeur et ma raison.

Il m'avait rendu si faible que s'en devenait dérisoire. Je n'étais plus qu'une maigre poupée de chiffon au corps mutilé par la souffrance. Une pauvre fille complètement dépendante.

Puis elle est morte. Morte lors d'une embuscade. Nous tentions de tuer la tribut du district 12. Et Glimmer y avait perdu la vie.

Cato était devenu fou. Il hurlait à plein poumon qu'il allait la tuer cette fille du feu. Qu'il allait la torturé lentement. Et que sa douleur serait telle qu'elle le supplierait de mourir.

Après la rage sont venues les larmes. J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à l'entendre pleurer. Il gémissait son prénom en dormant et se réveillait parfois d'horrible cauchemar en hurlant.

Alors j'avais fait la seule chose qui m'a semblé évident. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, il s'était contenté de presser son visage contre mon épaule et de sangloter silencieusement.

Les jours qui ont suivi se sont passés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on nous annonce la venue d'un festin.

J'y étais allée. Cato n'était pas en état de venir. Il ne ressemblait plus au grand guerrier entré dans l'arène quelques jours au par avant. Non, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Quand j'avais vu la fille du feu émerger de la forêt en courant pour aller chercher son sac, je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais bondit sur elle. Pour venger Glimmer. Pour donner une once de réconfort à Cato. Alors je l'avais attaqué. Les coups ont fusé et des millions de paroles blessante m'ont échappé.

J'avais cru pouvoir l'achever jusqu'à ce que je sois soulevé de terre par le garçon du district onze. La haine dansait dans ses pupilles.

" C'est toi qui a tué Rue ? C'est toi pas vrais ! Je t'ai entendu tu viens te le dire ! Avait-il hurlé la voix déformée par la rage "

J'avais essayé de lui échapper mais en vain. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Alors j'avais fait tout ce qu'il me restait. J'avais hurlé :

" CATO ! CATO ! Ma voix était déchiré par des hoquets de peur, NON-NON, CA... ! "

Une pierre vint heurter ma tempe me réduisant au silence. Mes jambes se sont dérobées sous mon poid et mon corps s'est effondré sur le sol dans un bruissement sec. Mes hurlements se sont tut. J'ai senti la vie me quitté douloureusement et dans un dernier râle j'ai hoqueté :

" Je-je t'aime ... Ca-Cato "


End file.
